


beginnings

by WildKitte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 19 Days references, Akaashi very much not, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bokuto has graduated, Cheesy, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, very cheesy bc i love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the clock strikes twelve, Bokuto is there like magic. He takes Akaashi away with his magic carpet (<i>he doesn't, they walk</i>) and shows him a sight he's never seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For @TakeiShun - thank you for yelling with me abt 19 Days AND you asked Bokuaka and 30. _too quick, muffled into your scarf_ for the The way you said "I love you"-prompt on tumblr~
> 
> And for Akaashi Keiji, my beautiful birthday boy <3 happy belated birthday, my love  
> ((haha i feel like i have been writing a lot of birthday fics lately))
> 
> Very much unbeta'd but i did try to read it through properly!

 

A loud thump; his sister cursing loudly in the next room; not the sounds you'd expect to be waken up to, but then Akaashi's life has been a continuing series of unfortunate events ever since he started high school so it's no miracle.

He stirs, breathes in heavily and slides a hand across his face. There's a simmer of sweat on his forehead and an urge to go back to sleep in his gut; his stomach lurches at the fatigue. He fumbles for his phone under his pillow. The blinding light makes him scrunch his eyes shut again; 23:53, the clock happily announces him and he wants to puke, being so violently woken up from his dream, his heart still fluttering like a small distressed bird in his chest.

He can hear his sister shuffle to the window and opening it ( _the walls are like paper in this house_ , he thinks _)_ and gets ready to turns his back and continue sleeping.

 

 

”Hey hey _hey_ , wrong person!”

That's all it takes to wake Akaashi up for good. His eyes shoot open and he stumbles to lean on his elbows, staring at the window, mouth slightly agape. _No way_. There's just no way.

 

 

”Wrong window, Bokuto-san!” Akane shouts back and Keiji can almost see her doing the disgusted face that seems to run in the family, leaning out of the window.

”Akane-chan! Did you switch rooms with Akaashi?” He must've thrown a snowball, that absolute moron.

”Shut up, idiot, and come up here. I'll wake Keiji up for you. Good to see you're as dumb as ever.”

”Akane-chaaannn, you're sweet but just way too young for me~”

”You have five seconds.”

”Hey!”

 

 

Akaashi throws his legs off the bed and pulls on the closest sweater and almost runs over his sister who, as promised, was coming to wake him up.

”Keiji, calm down,” she snickers and Akaashi knows he's never going to live this down but, _agh_ , priorities, so he side-steps the girl and passes on the left, earning a jab to his side on the way.

 

 

He almosts slams the door in Bokuto's face as he rips it open.

”Akaashi,” the older boy exclaims happily. Akaashi stares at him, dressed warmly, a scarf wrapped around his neck and _is that an owl-hat, Bokuto-san_ and he feels the familiar warmth wrap him all over. There's a full brown backpack hanging on his shoulder and Akaashi guesses he's come straight from the train station.

”Bokuto-san,” he manages, without stuttering, and just stands there, holding the door and effectively blocking Bokuto's way in. ”What are you doing here?”

”Hey hey hey, _Akaashi_ , can't I just drop by?”

”Bokuto-san, it's the middle of the night.”

”Exactly!” he exclaims and reaches out a hand to tap Akaashi's shoulder unnecessarily hard. ”Which is why you need to go get some clothes on. We're going out.”

 

 

What. No.

”Why?”

Bokuto lets out a bellowing laugh and winks.

”It's a surprise.”

 

 

As Akaashi frantically pulls warmer clothes on, getting tangled in his jeans and replacing them with sweatpants, he tries not to think of the silence of two weeks, the gnawing worry in his gut as his texts went unanswered, calls not returned after noticing the string of missed calls from his former captain in the middle of the night, 4 a.m. confusion at the cryptic tweets; Akaashi pulls his clothes on and tries not to think because Bokuto is very clearly here _now_ and it's more than enough.

He gets his clothes on in record time and is ready to go before Bokuto has even had the chance to get bored.

 

 

Outside his thoughts seem to clear out a bit – only after closing the door behind him and jogging down the stairs after Bokuto and meeting him at the bottom, all while trying not to slip.

”I can't believe you actually dragged me out,” Akaashi puffs out white fog. ”And that I actually agreed to come.” His fingers are tingling with the cold and he entertains the thought of entangling his fingers with – _Keiji, no_.

”A _kaaaa_ shi, don't be like that,” Bokuto whines and bumps into him. Their feet are scrunching on the snowy ground and the snowflakes flutter around them and Akaashi has really missed Bokuto and it aches somewhere in his chest. ”We're going somewhere special!”

Akaashi startles and his feet come to a halt.

”Huh?” _Why_ , he doesnt ask.

Bokuto turns to meet his eyes and smiles.

”Surely you haven't forgotten what day it is, Akaashi?”

 

 

Oh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Near school they turn left, walk along the track field that finally leads them to the wintery forest. The snow shimmers, bringing white glowing light to the night and the path Bokuto takes isn't too swallowed by shadows for them to not see properly. Bokuto glances over his shoulder at Akaashi encouragingly and grins, wicked. Bokuto's backpack bounces as the boy then trots forward and Akaashi, too, picks up his pace. It's quiet except for Bokuto's whistling, Bokuto hasn't really said anything during the whole trip, which is weird enough, but Akaashi can't bring himself to question it either, not out loud, the knot in his stomach tightening step by step.

 

 

Bokuto left for college – still in Tokyo but further away. From Akaashi. It was inevitable, nothing shocking or unexpected but the hurt still came as a surprise, something that struck him down like a punch to the gut and made him kneel on the cold hard ground. Akaashi, like everyone, had regrets – but bearing those regrets got heavier and heavier every passing day, every slow and quiet moment without –

 

 

Without. That's the definitive problem, right? The very core of it all. Because for some reason life _without_ is not remotely the same as _with_. At some point during his second year at Fukurodani it had all come crashing down on him, the realisation that yes, he was indeed very much a goner for his captain and ace and it was _not_ a good thing. Now Akaashi was a rational person, he knew he didn't have much of a chance and even if he did, Bokuto would be leaving at the end of the year so it hardly mattered. He would spend his days with Bokuto like nothing had changed, he would cherish every moment and then it would be over, then it would be easier. It hardly mattered, he told himself repeatedly, because it didn't.

Except it obviously did. Akaashi wasn't very good when it came to feelings like that. Or perhaps it was all Bokuto again, destroying his calm demeanor like a hurricane, like a predator in flight. Bokuto had the ability to mess him up in all the right ways and this wasn't an exception either.

 

 

”We're almost there!” Bokuto says and skips, twirls around to face Akaashi with a brilliant grin and Akaashi can't help but offer a small smile back. ”You're gonna love it, I came up with the idea myself and it's awesome, okay!”

”I am sure, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says back and huffs out a little laugh, breath fogging in the cold air. It's a shame the stars aren't visible.

They walk up the path guiding them further up the hill and Akaashi might have an inkling what this is all about but doesn't want to ruin the surprise for himself so keeps his thoughts at bay. The trees are arching over the pathway like a gate of sorts, glittering with frost on their branches and it feels kind of safe and welcoming. There's a clearing ahead, Akaashi can just make out an opening between the thickness of the forest and Bokuto suddenly jumps in the air, almost giving Akaashi a proper heart attack ( _one of these days_ , he swears).

 

 

”Ohohoo! Akaashi! I can see it!” he points out ahead, looking like he's ready to jump out of his skin. Akaashi's about to tell him to calm down but then they reach the opening.

Yes, Akaashi can see it too. Once again, Bokuto has evaporated all the coherent thoughts from Akaashi's mind.

 

 

Sometimes it's easy to forget how big the city is. How far it stretches in front of their eyes, the hundreds and thousands of lights scattering the view like the universe has fallen upon the city, sprinkling like stars in the night sky. And it stretches so far, far away and lies beneath their feet like lulled to sleep, the city and its million lights, the clouds hanging low over the skyscrapers.

It's snowing, softly like in a dream and Akaashi's throat feels clumped and his mouth dry and he just loves Bokuto a lot and it cannot be his fault.

 

 

”Hehey, impressive,eh?” Bokuto laughs and Akaashi turns his way as the boy rummages through his backpack. ”And that's not all. Close your eyes.”

Akaashi sees matches in his hands and opens his mouth to refuse vehemently, but then Bokuto gets this pitiful look on his face and that snaps his mouth shut effectively.

”Trust me, okay?”

_Well that's just unfair._

Akaashi nods slowly and closes his eyes. He hears the familiar scratch of the matches, _oh god_ , and then... hissing..?

 

 

”Aaaaand, open!”

 

 

Sparks fly to the December night, snuffed out when too far away from its center; there's a sparkler in Bokuto's hand and he's grinning like a young boy, face lit by the little peppery fire fizzing on the stick between his fingers.

 

”Happy birthday, Akaashi! Make a wish!”

 

 

Akaashi stares at the sparkler, then at Bokuto and he can't form words, nothing comes out, his breath is hitching and it feels so warm and tight in his chest, almost like pain but not quite. Those eyes like fireworks gleaming with delight and joy, that brilliant, so kissable mouth, those arms, so safe and secure; he has missed Bokuto so much, so much during these months and it kills him, it kills him when he finally comes back only to go again and...

” _God, I love you_ ,” he whimpers out, the noise muffled by his scarf, and Bokuto's face falls for a second.

 

 

”What? I didn't hear you; A-Akaashi, you're, you're not cryi--”

Akaashi doesn't care, he steps closer and reaches his gloved hand out, touches Bokuto's cheek and as Bokuto leans into it he doesn't hesitate anymore. He pulls Bokuto to a searing kiss that warms him entirely from his lips to his head to his toes. Bokuto freezes for a mere half of a moment, drops the damn sparkler and then, finally, kisses him back like his life depends on it.

 

 

It just might.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There's a sparkler in both of their hands as they're standing facing each other, blushing and their free hands entangled together. _Happy birthday_ , Bokuto sings eyes filled with love and the snow falls upon them like a dream.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently a synonym for 'spark' is 'beginnings'. So why not.
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked!  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
